I Love a Villain
by animegirl69
Summary: When the ruffs are back, Momoko begins to fall for Brick. Who is the mysterious girl and why is she helping the boys? Will Kaoru and Miyako stop Momoko before Brick has her in his arms? Romance, drama and humor. Rate T for language and perverted scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own the PPGZ. This is my first story, so please don't read if you don't like it.**

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

Hi I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi, 15 years old, with orange hair, pink eyes, amazing curves, 38c-cup breasts. I'm no longer the boy-crazy and sweet loving girl everyone used to know. I also became smart and more serious. I'm also the leader of the ppgz a.k.a Hyper Blossom. My two best friends, Kaoru and Miyako a.k.a Buttercup and Bubbles have changed also.

Kaoru is still a tomboy, but she changed her hair style. Her hair reached her shoulder, nice curves and 36b-cup breasts.

Miyako still has her short curly pig tails, still very girly, cute curves and 38a-cup breasts. She still has her sweet personality, but thanks to Kaoru, Miyako learned how to swear.

It has been awhile since the last time we saw the Rowdyruff Boys. They disappeared after we defeated HIM and let me say, Kaoru couldn't stop smirking.

''Momoko-chan, wait up!'' I heard a voice calling me

I turned around and saw Miyako running towards me. I smiled as she came next to me.

''Good morning Miya-chan.'' I said

''Good morning Momoko-chan!'' she said

''I see you're alone this time.'' I pointed out

''Kaoru-chan said to go without her, she'll come later.'' she explained, I nodded

''I wonder why is that?'' I asked

''She didn't told me. Now let's go before we're late.'' she said

We walked to school in silence, not saying a single word. When we arrived, I sat down on my seat next to the window. I saw an empty seat next to mine and thought that we are having new students.

The seat next to Miyako was empty just like the seat next to Kaoru.

' _I wonder who are the new students?'_ I thought

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard the bell and our teacher, Ms. Heart came with the same cheerful smile like always.

''Good morning everyone.'' she greeted us

''Good morning Ms. Heart.'' we greeted back

''First, where is Kaoru-san?'' she asked

''She'll come a bit late Ms. Heart.'' I answered

''I see. Well, I have some good news. Today we have three new students. Please come in boys.'' she said

The door opened and three boys came. My eyes widened at who I saw. Right in front of me were standing…

The Rowdyruff Boys.

 **Here is chapter one. See what happens on chapter two. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own the PPGZ, I own the story and the o.c.s. Here is chapter two. Enjoy!  
**

 **Kaoru's P.O.V.**

' _I can't belive my mom told me I should wear a SKIRT!_ ' I thought as I skated towards school

This morning, my mom gave me a lecture about how I have to clean my room and I should wear skirts. I told Miyako that I'll be late but I didn't told her that I had to clean my room.

' _I hope Momoko and Miyako won't ask me about it or they'll start teasing me._ ' I sighed

After a few minutes I made it to my class where I heard Ms. Heart talking. Before I walked in, I took a peek and my eyes widened when I saw three boys I never thought I'd see again. The Rowdyruff Boys.

' _WHAT ARE_ THEY _DOING HERE!?_ ' I screamed in my mind and stormed inside the room

''Hello Kaoru-san. It's nice of you to join us. Now please take your seat.'' Ms. Heart said when she saw me

''Uh yeah, sorry I'm late Ms. Heart.'' I said and sat down on my seat

''Thank you Kaoru-san. Now please introduce yourselves boys.'' she smiled

''Hi I'm Kaito Takayashi, 15 years old, I'm the oldest and I like football.'' Kaito or Brick said while smirking at Momoko and she blushed

He wore a red T-shirt with the word ' **COOL** ' in black letters, black jeans and red sneakers. His orange hair was shorter and more spikey than before and wears a different baseball cap. The cap was red with flames and he also wore a belt like me and the girls but it was black instead of white and had a red 'R'.

''Hello I'm Kenji Takayashi, also 15 years old, I'm the youngest and I like baseball.'' Kenji or Boomer said as he smiled at Miyako making her face turn pink

He wore a blue shirt, dark blue jeans and blue baseball sneakers. He kept his hair the same style and he wore the same belt like Brick but with blue 'R' instead.

''Yo I'm Ikuto Takayashi, 15 years old, second oldest and I like soccer.'' Ikuto or should I say BUTCH said and grinned at me but I only growled at him

He wore a dark green T-shirt with a yellow skull, blue jeans and green sneakers. His hair was spiked up instead of the pony tail he had and he wore the same belt like Brick and Boomer but with a green 'R'.

''Thank you boys. Now Kaito, sit next to Momoko, Kenji, sit next to Miyako and you Ikuto, sit next to Kaoru. Please rise your hands girls.'' Ms. Heart said

Me, Momoko and Miyako rised our hands and the soys sat next to us and Ms. Heart started the lesson. Every minute, Ikuto threw notes at me, saying I was sexy and crap. From the corner of my eye I saw Momoko, who was blushing like a tomato and Miyako, who was giggling at whatever Kenji said

The bell rang and me and the girls wnt to our second class, which was gym. Finally something to cool me off. We went to the girl's locker room to change.

''So what's the deal Momoko? Why were you blushing at History class?'' I asked my pink best friend

''It'nothing, so don't ask.'' she said

''Are you sure Momoko-chan?'' Miyako asked in a worried tone

''I'm fine guys. Don't worry about me.'' Momoko said

I decided not to ask anymore and we went in the gym. As we entered, I saw the ruffs sitting on one of the benches. I narrowed my eyes at them as they turned their heads towards us. They stood up and walked over to us. If only looks could kill.

''Hey there ladies.'' Bitch said in a flirty voice

''What do you want?'' I growled

''Don't be like that Kaoru-chan.'' he pouted

''Can you please leave us alone?'' Miyako asked politely

''We just want to get to know you.'' Boomer smiled

I noticed that Momoko didn't said a word and turned around only to see her missing and that Brick isn't here as well. I clenched my fists and turned to the two assholes.

''Where is my friend?'' I asked

''Don't worry Kaoru-chan. Our brother won't hurt your friend.'' Butch said

''You better be right or he's dead.'' I was about to go look for her when the coach came and everyone stopped

''Listen here brats! The principle wants me to go to his office, so I want you to behave! Do whatever you want!'' he shouted and left the gym

Everyone was either playing or chatting with each other. I was about to start looking for Momoko again when she came back with Brick next to her. Her face was red and he was smirking. Me and Miyako walked up to her and red eyes went to his brothers.

''Momoko are you okay?'' I asked

''I'm fine.'' she said

''Then why are you blushing?'' Miyako asked

''Did he do anything to you?!'' I felt rage running through my veins

''I'm okay girls. He just grabbed me and took me to the girl's locker room to hide from the fan girls.'' Momoko replied

''If you say so Momoko-chan.'' Miyako sighed

We sat on a bench and bagan talking about random things but my mind was still thinking about why Momoko doesn't tell us what's wrong. If that bastard did anything to my best friend, then I'll beat him to a pulp. Momoko and Miyako are like sisters to me and that's why I'm protective and beat up anyone who tries to hurt them.

' _If I can't get Momoko to tell me, then I'll have a talk with red eyes._ ' I thought

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

Momoko-chan seems lost in her world and Kaoru-keeps glaring daggers at Kaito, which scares me a bit. She can be scary when she's mad. I wonder what happened.

' _Kaoru-chan looks like she wants to kill Kaito._ ' I shivered at the thought

''Miyako-chan?'' a voice broke my thoughts

I turned to see Kenji standing next to me with a confused and worried face. I smiled at him and closed my locker.

''Yes Kenji-kun?'' I asked

''You seem afraid. Are you okay?'' he looked very worried

''I'm fine Kenji-kun. I'm just worried about Momoko-chan.'' I replied

''If you say so.'' he frowned a bit

We walked together to class and sat down on our seats. I noticed the soft expression Momoko-chan made as she looked out of the window and Kaoru-chan, who had a green aura surrounding her. I hope everything will be okay.

 **See what happens next on chapter three! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own the PPGZ, I own the story and the o.c.s. Here is chapter three. Hope you enjoy...  
**

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

I was walking straight to my last class alone, still in my own little world. I was still thinking about what happened before gym started.

 _Flashback (Momoko's P.O.V.)_

 _When the boys walked towards us, I saw a few of Kaito's fan girls coming. Out of the blue, Kaito grabbed my hand and ran in the girl's locker room and locked the door to make sure they won't come here. We heard footsteps running past the room and Kaito sighed in relief._

 _''Why did you do that?'' I asked_

 _''Do what?'' he faced me_

 _''Taking me to the girl's locker room with you.'' I rolled my eyes_

 _He blinked a few times and then smirked. When he stepped towards me, I stepped back. He kept walking forward and my back hit the wall, making him trap me by putting his hands on the wall. His face came closer to mine and my face gave a very dark blush._

 _''You want to know why I took you with me? To put it simple, I'm interested in you. And I'm gonna make sure you're mine and I know who you really are Momoko or should I say Blossom?'' my eyes widened_

 _''How..''_

 _''I'm not that stupid Blossom and me and my bros aren't the only one who have the name Takayashi.'' he rolled his eyes_

 _''What do you mean?'' I asked_

 _''I'll put it simple for you. We are not just creations, we are humans like you and we have a sister.'' he said_

 _''But how are you older than us?'' I asked_

 _''Becoming a Takayashi and making us humans has it's advantages.'' he smirked_

 _''Okay, can you step back a bit?'' I tried to look away_

 _''Now why would I do that? I like the position.'' he grinned and came even closer. He gave me a light kiss on the lips and stepped back a bit_

 _''W-w-wha..'' I blushed cherry red_

 _''You're cute when you blush.'' he kissed my red cheeks_

 _''E-eh!?'' I blushed even harder_

 _''And don't forget, you'll be mine.'' he pecked my lips one last time and we went back to the gym_

 _End of flashback (still Momoko's P.O.V.)_

After that, he kept smirking at me and he even tried to kiss me in front of me.

 _Another flashback (Momoko's P.O.V. again)_

 _Me, Kaoru and Miyako walked to the cafeteria together when out of nowhere, Kaito, Ikuto and Kenji came in front of us, blocking our path._

 _''What the hell!? Move!'' Kaoru yelled_

 _''Hello Momo-koi, do you want to walk with me to the cafeteria?'' he took my hand and kissed it_

 _''Don't touch my friend!'' Kaoru was held down by Ikuto as she tried to punch Kaito_

 _''I-I d-d-don't k-know.'' I stuttered_

 _''You're cute when you stutter and I take that as a 'yes'.'' he bent down and was about to kiss me when I was pulled back by Kaoru and let me say, she was pissed_

 _''GET YOUR FILTHY LIPS OFF HER!'' she was about to attack him but I stopped her_

 _''Kaoru don't! We will get in trouble!'' I exclaimed_

 _She growled at him and we walked away. I was still blushing because of what Kaito tried to do._

 _End of flashback (still Momoko's P.O.V.)_

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see Kaito running towards me. I blushed as I remembered what happened today.

''H-hey K-kaito.'' I stuttered

''Wow, you're stuttering already and I haven't done anything yet. I guess you're falling faster for me.'' he smirked

''N-no! I-I'm just e-embarrassed by what you d-did today.'' I stuttered again

''Whatever you say Momo-koi.'' he took my hand in his and we walked to class

''You don't have to hold my hand you know.'' I mumbled

''Yes I know. But I want to hold your hand. It's nice.'' I looked up to see he was smiling gently at me and it wasn't a smirk or grin, it was a real smile

' _It_ does _feel nice._ ' I thought

 **~Time skip (Miyako's house)~**

Me and Kaoru are in font of Miyako's house waiting for her to open the door. Me and the girls are having a sleepover at Miyako's house and me and Kaoru went to get our clothes. After a minute or two, Miyako opened the door and we walked in.

''Hey guys. I'm sorry if you waited to long.'' Miyako said

''Don't worry Miyako. We didn't wait to long.'' Kaoru said

''What should we do now?'' I asked

''I don't know.'' Miyako sighed

''How about we talk about the way you acted around Brick?'' Kaoru rised a brow

''Now that you mention it. Momoko-chan, you never blushed around boys ever since you changed. What happened?'' Miyako was worried

''Even if I wanted to tell you, I can't.'' I sighed

''What do you mean?'' they asked at the same time

I was about to explain everything when our belts beeped. I groaned as I knew it was the Professor. I took out my compact and I was right, it _is_ the Professor.

''What is it?'' I asked

''Girls it's the Rowdyruff Boys! They are back and are attacking the bank! Why didn't you told me!?'' he exclaimed

''We'll explain later! Let's go girls!'' I said and they nodded

 _Hyper Blossom_

 _Rolling Bubbles_

 _Powered Buttercup_

 _Powerpuff Girls Z!_

We flew straight to the bank where the boys are and we saw them taking the money. Buttercup growled and rised her hammer.

''You better drop the money or you'll never feel your family jewels!'' she shouted

They turned to us and smirked like they won from the lottery. I rised a brow.

''Looks like your plan worked Brick.'' Butch laughed

''Huh?'' me and the girls had a confused faces

''Now what?'' Boomer smiled

''Only one word my dear brothers: separate!'' Brick grinned and they flew in different directions

''Follow them!'' I ordered

 _With Boomer and Bubbles (Bubbles's P.O.V.)_

''Boomer please stop! I don't want to hurt you!'' I pleaded

''Like you didn't hurt me two years ago!'' he shouted and guilt suddenly hit me

We flew for about five minutes when he stopped and landed at the park. I landed in front of him and saw he was wearing dark blue T-shirt, black short sleaved jacket with a yellow 'R' on the right side, dark blue fingerless gloves, black trousers, white sneakers with blue outline and his rrbz belt.

''Please Boomer, hear me out.'' I said

At first he didn't said anything. I was about to speak when his smirk stopped me.

''You shouldn't have followed me.'' he said

''What do you mean?'' I asked

''NOW!'' he yelled and out of nowhere, a lightning hit me. I screamed in pain and fell on the ground. Before I lost consciousness, I heard what Boomer said.

''Good job sis. Now for Buttercup.'' then everything went black

 _With Butch and Buttercup (Buttercup's P.O.V.)_

Me and Butch landed in font of the candy store, one of Momoko's favourite places. He wore dark green T-shirt, black short sleaved jacket with a yellow 'R' on the right side, dark green fingerless gloves, black trousers, white sneakers with green outline and his rrbz belt.

''So you finally stopped running.'' I growled

''You don't get it, do you?'' he smirked

''What the hell do you mean?'' I asked, rising my hammer to attack him when Boomer flew next to him

''You done already?'' he asked

''She was easy.'' Boomer shrugged

''What did you do to Bubbles?!'' I shouted

''We just knocked her out.'' he smirked

''We? But you three were alone?'' I was cofused

''Not quite.'' a female voice said and I turned to see a girl with dark pink hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore red skirt, pink top, blue boots, black fingerless gloves and she had a necklace with a key.

''Who are you?'' I asked

''My name is none of your consern Kaoru Matsubara.'' she had an emotionless expression and my eyes widened in shock

''Surprised Kaoru-chan?'' Butch smirked in triumph

''How?'' I wispered

''We have our ways.'' the girl said and shot lightning at me before I could do something. I screamed in pain and fell on the ground with a thud

''We're done here. Now we have to help Brick.'' the girl said and then I passed out

 _With Brick and Blossom (Blossom's P.O.V.)_

I chased Brick to the beach where I go when I feel sad or when I want to be alone. Brick wore red T-shirt, black short sleaved jacket with a yellow 'R' on the right side, red fingerless gloves, black trousers, white sneakers with red outline and his rrbz belt. He wore the same red cap with flames.

''Finally we're all alone.'' he turned to face me and smiled

''Was that your plan? To be alone with me?'' I asked

''Yes and because I wanted to talk to you. I want answers.'' as he said that, his face turned serious

''What do you want to know?'' I crossed my arms

''Did you planned to kill us two years ago?'' my body went stiff

''No it wasn't me.'' I mumbled

''Then who?'' I looked down

''Kaoru..'' I answered

''Why didn't you attack us?'' he asked

''I couldn't. I was frozen and unable to move.'' I looked at him with sad eyes and sighed

Before he could say a word, two male voices and one female voice called him. We turned to see Butch, Boomer and a girl with dark pink hair and crystal blue eyes rinning towards us. When I got a closer look at the girl, I noticed that her hair reached her waist and she wore a strange looking key around her neck.

''Hey Butch, Boomer, Kori. I see you guys did your job.'' Brick said

''They were easy.'' the girl named Kori said

''Momoko, this is our sister, Kori Takayashi.'' he pointed at Kori

''Nice to meet you.'' we greeted each other

''What do you mean they were easy? What happened to Bubbles and Buttercup?'' I asked

''I just knocked them out with my lightntng powers.'' Kori shrugged

''Why?'' all of them grinned

''We did that...'' Kori started

''Because...'' Boomer continued

''That was our plan.'' Butch finished

''What plan?'' Brick came next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist

''Our plan to get revenge on Buttercup and Bubbles.'' he said

''And I guess it worked.'' I blushed

''We're going home. Let's go Boomer, Kori.'' Butch said and I was alone with Brick again

''Now where were we?'' he bent down to kiss me but I blocked my lips with my hand

''We were about to leave and-'' he cut me off

''I know you're trying to hate me because we're enemies but that doesn't mean we can't love each other. Do you even see any dark aura around me?'' I looked at him and saw that he had a bright red aura with flames surrounding him

''How can that be?'' I stared in awe

''When Kori changed us, our auras weren't dark anymore.'' he said

''Does that mean you're not bad?'' I asked

''I'm not bad but we did attacked the bank to get your attention.'' he smiled

''And to get revenge on my friends.'' I added with a laugh

''That too. So do you do you like me?'' I looked into his eyes and saw hope in them

''Well, now that you're not bad, I might like you.'' I blushed

''Do you want to go on a date with me?'' he asked

''Can I think about it?'' he nodded, kissed my cheek and flew off

I touched my cheek and smiled. His lips sure are _soft_ when he kisses me. I happily sighed and flew back to Miyako's house. I'm defenetly going to say 'yes' to the date.

 _With Brick (Brick's P.O.V.)_

When I flew off, I saw Blossom's pink streak as she flew away. I smirked as I had a feeling she'll say 'yes' to my question. I landed in front of my house. It was а mansion that looked like a five star hotel. There was a pool behind the house, dining room, kitchen, five bathrooms, five bed rooms, living room, a few guest rooms and a basement. I went in the kitchen where I saw my brothers and sister eating.

''Hey Brick. How did it go?'' Kori asked as she saw me

''Good. I asked her out on a date and she will tell me tomorrow because she wants to think.'' I answered with a smirk and sat down

''Good job bro. Now what?'' Butch asked

''I don't know.'' I ate my dinner and went to my room. My room was painted red and had red furniture. There was a king sized bed, a desk with a laptop, wardrobe, a couch, nine inch TV, nightstand and a door that leads to one of the bathrooms,

I took a shower and changed into red boxers. I went to bed and before I fell asleep, there was one thought that kept bugging me.

' _I hope Kaoru and Miyako won't get in the way._ ' and with that, I closed my eyes and slept peacefully

 **Finally done! I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own the PPGZ, I own the story and the o.c.s. Chapter four is here. Enjoy! :)  
**

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

Me and Kaoru-san are trying to convince Momoko-chan to not go on a date with Kaito but she won't listen to us. Even the Professor, Ken and Peach tried to do something about it. It happened after me and Kaoru-san woke up and went back to my house.

 _Flashback (Normal P.O.V.)_

 _After Boomer left Miyako's unconcious body on the ground, it took her 30 minutes to wake up. She opened her eyes and groaned at the pain she felt. She sat up and rubbed her head._

 _''What was that? Boomer and his brothers were alone. Did he really said sis or my ears are playing tricks? I just hope Buttercup is okay.'' she wispered to herself_

 _''I'm fine Bubbles. And what do you mean 'sis'? a voice asked_

 _Bubbles turned around and saw Buttercup, who had a few burn marks on her arms and legs. The blue puff gasped at the sight and rushed to her green team mate and best friend._

 _''What happened to you?!'' Bubbles exclaimed_

 _''A girl burned me. I'm fine, it hurts a little though.'' Buttercup grunted at the pain she felt_

 _''Do you think Blossom will be fine?'' Bubbles asked_

 _''She can take care of herself. We should go to the Professor and heal our wounds.'' Buttercup said and they flew off_

 ** _~Time skip (Miyako's house)~_**

 _''Now that's strange. Where's Momoko?'' Kaoru looked around  
_

 _''Mabey they took her?!'' Miyako gasped_

 _''Why would they take her? She's not that special.'' Kaoru sighed_

 _''If I'm not that special, why are you even my friend?'' a sad voice asked_

 _Both Kaoru and Miyako gasped and turned around to see Momoko, who is still in Blossom's form. She had tears in her eyes and she felt hurt and betrayed. Kaoru and Miyako felt their stomach fill with guilt. Blossom flew fast to get her things and then stopped outside the window. She turned to face the two guilty looking girls._

 _''From what I see, Butch and Boomer took the right choice to get revenge on you.'' before she could take off, Kaoru started talking_

 _''What do you mean by that?!'' Blossom sighed and turned around to look at both of them_

 _''Brick told me that it was their plan. To get us out, separate us so that Butch and Boomer could make a move while Brick distracted me and the girl you saw **Kaoru** , was helping them.'' Blossom explained as she said Kaoru's name with venom and hatred_

 _''What did Brick do when you two were alone?'' Miyako asked_

 _''He told me enough for me to know that they aren't evil. And he asked me to go on a date with him. And I think I should say yes.'' Blossom scowled at her_

 _''You can't say yes to that asshole!'' Kaoru exclaimed_

 _''I CAN AND I WILL!'' Blossom shouted and zoomed into the sky_

 _''We have to tell the Professor!'' Miyako cried_

 _''I'm on it already!'' Kaoru growled as she started calling the Professor_

 _End of flashback (Miyako's P.O.V.)_

When Kaoru-san made the call, the Professor said he'll talk to her. It turned out that Momoko-chan said to him if anyone tried to stop her, she'll quit being a powerpuff. Without her in the team, we'll be useless and she's the only one who makes the plans and is the leader. I was so much lost in my thoughts that I didn't noticed Kaoru-san sitting next to me.

 **Kaoru's P.O.V.**

As I went in Miyako's room, I saw that she was thinking deeply that she didn't noticed me. I sat on her bed next to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

''Miyako.'' I said

''Huh? Oh, Kaoru-san.'' she sighed

''You okay?'' I asked

''Yes, I'm just sad at what we said about Momoko-chan.'' she gave another sigh

''You and me both.'' I patted her shoulder

''Do you think she'll forgive us?'' she asked

''I don't know.'' I sighed

''I can answer your question.'' my eyes widened as I heard a familiar voice

We turned our heads to the window to see the same girl that knocked us out yesterday. Now she wore a red T-shir with a black flame, black skirt, the same gloves and necklace, white and blue sneakers and her hair was in a low pony tail. What took me by surprise was that she was smirking and her eyes glowed with a glint of triumph.

''It's you again! What do you want!?'' I stood up and glared at her

''I'm here to tell you that Momoko hates you with all her heart and that she is getting ready for her date with Brick.'' she said, not bothering with my glaring

''That's a lie!'' Miyako exclaimed

''I visited her this morning and she asked me for a favor. She told me to tell you that. I'm just doing the favor.'' she rolled her eyes and I saw that she wasn't lying

''Miyako she's not lying.'' my eyes widened as I wispered

''W-what?'' Miyako stuttered

''I advice you to stay away from Momoko and the ruffs or you shall face your punishment.'' the girl said with a deadly glare and vanished

Me and Miyako stared in shock and I felt Miyako trembling in fear at what that girl said. And the way she glared, even Satan would be scared, not to mention it could kill a demon. There was only one thing I thought about her.

'Who _and_ what _the_ hell _is she?_ '

 **I hope I didn't upset anyone with this chapter. R &R if you liked it. See you in the next** chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own the PPGZ, I own the story and the o.c.s. Chapter five is finally here. Enjoy! :)  
**

 **Kaito/Brick's P.O.V.  
**

I was getting ready for my date with Momoko right after our talk on the phone.

 _Flashback (Kaito/Brick's P.O.V.)_

 _When Kori left the house, me and my brothers decided to play some video games._

 _''You think she'll agree to go out with you?'' Butch asked_

 _''I have a feeling she will.'' I smiled_

 _''I wonder why Kori left.'' Boomer sighed_

 _''A huntress like her is busy all the time.'' I told my blonde brother_

 _''You got that right.'' Butch chuckled_

 _''Well I'm going to take a bath to relax a little.'' I said and went to my room_

 _I went inside my room and walked over to the_ _wardrobe and took out black boxers, red muscle T-shirt, dark red pants and the red vest Kori bought the other day. I grabbed my towel and stepped inside the bathroom. I filled the bathtub with hot water, stripped out of my stinky clothes and got in the tub. Even now I can't get one thought out of my mind.  
_

'If Kaoru and Miyako try to stop me, I'm gonna make sure to tell Kori to give them some nightmares.' _I was also thinking about Momoko and how to make her mine_

 _After my 'relaxing' bath, I wrapped the towel around my waist and went back to my bedroom. I looke at my desk and saw my phone flashing. I got up and saw that Momoko was calling me when I was taking a bath. I dialed her number and wated until she picked up._

 _'Hello?'_

 _''Hey Momoko, it's me. I saw you called me but I was taking a bath. Is something wrong?'' I heard a heavy sigh on the other line_

 _'I have to say something good and something bad. Which one should I tell you first?' It took me only a second to think_

 _''The good thing.'' I said_

 _'Remember when you asked me to go on a date with you? Well I would like to go out with you.' by the way she said it, I could tell she was blushing_

 _''I'm glad. How abot we meet at the Sakura tree park at 7 pm?'' I smiled_

 _'Sure thing!'_

 _''And the bad thing?'' I rised a brow_

 _'It involves Kori. The Professor found out what she did to Kaoru and Miyako. Those two liars told him.' I could feel the growl as she spoke_

 _''Liars?'' now I was confused_

 _'They told me I was their friend but it turns out they nevernwanted to be my friends.' She sighed_

 _''Sorry I asked. If you want, we can leave the date for-'' I tried to say but she cut me off_

 _'NO! Don't worry about it. I got over this. I'm going to get ready. Meet you at the park.'_

 _''See you then.'' and the line went dead_

 _End of flashback (Ikuto/Butch's P.O.V.)_

Brick came downstairs wearing red muscle T-shirt, dark red pants, red vest, black shoes and his rrbz belt.

''Going somewhere?'' I asked

''I'm meeting Momoko at the Sakura tree park for our date. But can you do me a favour?'' he looked serious

''What is it Brick?'' Boomer asked

''I want one of you to spy on the date while the other has to find Kori and make sure she comes.'' me and boomer nodded and Brick was gone

''You go and spy while I bring Kori?'' i turned to him and he nodded in agreement

We walked out of the house and locked the door. Boomer wen to the park where Brick is supposed to meet Momoko and I went to search for our sister.

' _I hope that you know what you're doing Brick._ ' I thought

 _With Boomer (Kenji/Boomer's P.O.V.)_

I transformed and flew straight to the Sakura tree park where I saw Brick waiting for Momoko. I sat on a branch on one of the trees near my brother and waited.

''Kaito!'' from the distance, I saw Momoko running towards Brick and let me say, she looks beautiful. Momoko wore a pink strapless dress that reached her knees, her hair was pulled in a high pony tail with red ribbon and red high heels with pink flowers on her sides. I saw the blush on Brick's face and instantly grinned.

' _I have to tell Kori and Butch about this._ ' I thought and followed them as they walked hand in hand.

 _With Butch: same time (Ikuto/Butch's P.O.V.)_

I transformed and flew towards the forest where Kori was and saw her burning a monster with her flames.

''yo sis!'' I called

When she heard me and looked upI saw a cut on the right side of her cheek. I flew down in front of her and checjed to see if she was injured. I sighed in releaf as I saw she was fine.

''What is it Butch?'' she asked

''Brick wanted me to take you to Boomer so the three of us could spy on his date with Momoko.'' I explained

''Why?'' she asked

''I don't know but it could be because of Kaoru and Miyako.'' I sighed

''Then lets go.'' she summoned her fire wings and we took off

We saw Boomer flying above some cafe. Guess the reds are there. When he saw us he started to panic.

''What's up dude?'' I asked

''When I was following Brick and Momoko, I saw Buttercu and Bubblesspying on them as well. When Bubbles saw me, she had an apologetic look on her face and Buttercup had this killer aura. What are we gonna do?'' he started sweating

''Calm down Boomer. With me here, Butterbutt won't hurt even a fly.'' Kori smirked

''What about blondie?'' I asked

''Give her a chance to prove how sorry she is. When I looked at her eyes the day I made the warning, she felt really guilty. I even saw her aura.'' Kori said and me and Boomer nodded

' _Good luck leader boy. You'll need it._ ' I sighed

 _With the reds (Kaito/Brick's P.O.V.)_

After the cafe, I took Momoko to the ice cream vendor near the park. I bought one strawberry flavoured for Momoko and one chocolate flavoured for me. We walked hand in hand while eating our ice cream.

''How's our date so far?'' I asked

''Amazing. Thank you Kaito.'' she smiled with a blush on her face

''You're welcome. But it's not over yet.'' I smirked

''Surprise me then.'' she giggled

''Belive me Momo, when I do that your face will be more red.'' I kissed her cheek

When we finished our ice cream, I took her to a small jewellery shop. We walked inside and saw a guy at the age of 20. He had blonde hair and emerald eyes.

''It's good to see you again Brick. I see you brought a girl with you this time.'' he laughed

''Eh?'' Momoko had a very confused face

''Hey John and yes, I brought a girl with me. She's the girl I was talking about.'' I smirked

''So is it done?'' I asked

''You bet! And as my friend, it's free.'' he handed me a red heart shaped box

''Thanks John! Later.'' I waved

''You're welcome any time Brick.'' he said and we left

''Who was that?'' Momoko asked

''His name is John Wahei (Peace). I met him after I beacame a human and learned how to control my powers.'' I smiled

''And you go to visit him?'' she asked

''Most of the time. Some times I go there when it comes to Kori. She and John have known each other ever since she was five. Kori has a reason to wear gloves. And before I forget, I want you to close your eyes.'' I told her

''Okay.'' she nodded and closed her eyes

I opened the box and saw a necklace and earrings. The necklace was a silver chain with a blossom flower and the earrings were like pearls but red instead of white. I put them on her and wispered to her.

'' You can open your eyes now.'' she did and looked at the necklace and gasped

''Kaito it's beautiful! Thank you so much!'' she squealed in happiness and hugged me

''I would do anything for you.'' I kissed her forehead

''Then you wouldn't mind dying right?'' a familiar voice growled

Both of us turnued towards the voice to see Buttercup with her hammer, green aura surrounding her. We also saw Bubbles but she looked scared because of the green puff. She also looked worried about Momoko.

''What do you want?'' I growled back as a red aura with flames surrounded me

It took her a few minutes to answer because she laughed like mad man. Her face had an evil smirk.

''I want you and your brothers to die!'' and with that she charged at me

 **I'll stop here. Please R &R and see what happens in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own the PPGZ, I own the story and the o.c.s. Enjoy!  
**

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

Buttercup charged at Kaito but before she could hit him, a fire ball hit the ground near her. Buttercup jumped back and we looked up to see Butch, Boomer and Kori, who's hand was covered in smoke. So she has fire powers too huh?

''What the fuck are you doing here?!'' Buttercup yelled

''Butch can I fight with her? I gave her a warning and she didn't listen. I want to teach her a lesson.'' Kori growled

''Do whatever you want Kori.'' Butch said

Kori smirked at his answer and jumped in front of me and Kaito. She took off her gloves and my eyes widened as I saw two gems on the back of her hands. The gems had a triangle shape. The right one was pink and the left one was red. Is that why she wore those gloves?

''What the hell are you?! Buttercup cried, she was more shocked than me and Bubbles

''That's for me to know and for you to never find out!'' exclaimed Kori and the gems started to glow in their colours

The light disappeared and Kori was holding two swords. They both had the same style but they had different colour. Her right sword blade had fire patterns, the handle had katana style, the cross-guard (check on internet for sword parts, I just checked the pictures) was flame styled and the edge of the blade was pink. The sword in her left hand was the same but red. (I'm not good at describing swords. I'M SORRY!)

''Shall we begin?'' Kori grinned

 **Bubbles's P.O.V.**

The girl named Kori charged at Buttercup and I took the chace to go next to Momoko-chan. I looked at her with an apologetic expression.

''I'm so sorry Momoko-chan for everything. I hope you can fogive me.'' I said with tears in my eyes

''I forgive you Bubbles. I know you never meant to say anything bad.'' she smiled

''I tried to stop Buttercup but she wanted to fight with the boys.'' I sighed

''What's it to her anyways?'' Kaito asked as Boomer and Butch landed next to him

''I don't know.'' I looked at the ground

''Whatever happened to her is changing her into someone else.'' Butch said and we started watching the fight

 **Kori's P.O.V.**

I charged at Buttercup and swinged my swords at her as I tried to lay a hit but she managed to dodge all of my attacks. I used my sonic speed, I stood behind her and kicked her to a tree that was nearby. She stood up and glared at me while coughing out a bit of blood. I was just standing there, waiting for her to make a move.

''Once I beat the crap outta ya, I'll smash the ruffs to the ground!'' she exclaimed

''If you think you can beat a hunter from the Takayashi family, then you are very wrong because no one can beat me.'' I said and jumped in the air as she used her hammer to hit me

''Lightning Flame Blade!'' I swunged my arm and threw a blade made from fire and lightning. The attack made an explosion and a big dust of smoke appeared after the explosion. I could see through the smoke that Buttercup had dirt on her face, a bruice on her arm and not so bad cut on her leg.

' _She is strong. But her power is so familiar._ ' I shook my head at the thought

''Is that all you got?'' she growled

''Just give up, I know you aren't even that strong. You only care about power, pride and yourself.'' I used my pink sword to create the attack that I only showed my brothers

''Ultimate Attack: Zenmetsu!'' I sunged my sword and a bigger explosion destroyed a few buildings, trees and etc.

The smoke cleared and showed Buttercup, who layed on the ground unconscious and looked pretty beaten up. I landed a few feet away and heard some shouts. I turned around and saw Momoko, Bubbles and my brothers running towards me. I looked back at the green puff as she changed back into Kaoru.

''Is she?'' Bubbles asked, her voice was shaking from fear

''She will be out for a while.'' I mumbled

''Are you okay sis?'' Boomer put a hand on my shoulder, my swords disappeared from my grasp and I gave a heavy sigh

''Don't worry about me. We should get her to Professor Utonium and treat her wonds.'' I said

 **At the lab**

''How is she Professor?'' Momoko asked

''She'll be fine but she'll need a lot of rest. You did all of the damage on her?'' the Professor turned to me

I was sitting on the sofa, looking at my hands. My brothers were on my right side while Miyako was on my left. I sighed and looked straight into his eyes.

''Yes, I did this to her. I only did it because she didn't listen to my warning.'' I said, my voice was serious like always

''What warning?'' he asked

''I went to Miyako's house to warn both Kaoru and Miyako that if they get near Momoko or my brothers, I'd punish them.'' I explained

He didn't said anything as he saw how I looked at him, like I was going to explode and destroy the world.

''What is this 'Zenmetsu' attack you did?'' Ken asked

''Zenmetsu is a very powerful and rear magic attack that only hunter types like me can master it. Zenmetsu must be used carefully if you don't want to be sended to the world of the dead. Zenmetsu means 'Total Destruction' which means it can destroy the whole world.'' I answered

''Eh?! But then how-'' I cut him off

''Look here pipsqueak, I can control Zenmetsu and was training ever since I was five years old. And like I said, hunter types like me can master this attack.'' I growled at him, making him squeak and hide behind his dad

''But how did you even got those gems?'' Miyako asked

''It started before I turned five, my uncle made a machine that can create gems from sunlight, I was with him back then because he had to babysit me. My mom, dad and the oldest sibling of the family Kuro went on a trip here for some business. My uncle forgot to activate the machine from the inside and when I turned it on, I was hit with ray that had both pink and red color. I got the gems when I was sheilding myself with my hands. When my uncle came and saw me on the ground knocked out and with the gems on the back of my hands, he called for one of his friends. They runned some tests on me and it turned out my DNA changed. When I turned five, I started training with a hunter that was an old friend of mom. This is how I became a hunter or a huntress if you want to call it.'' I sighed as I told my story

''I have no words to explain the shock I'm having right now.'' Momoko mumbled

All of a sudden, Peach ran in the room with a big smile. I can guess it's about Kaoru.

''Professor da wan! Kaoru woke up da wan!'' I was right, it IS about Kaoru

''Then lets go!'' the crazy scientist exclaimed and we went to see how Kaoru is doing. This is going to be hell.

 **To be continued on chapter seven. Pease R &R and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own the PPGZ, I own the story and the o.c.s. Enjoy the chapter. And I'm sorry if I made some mistakes when I was writing my story.  
**

 **Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I woke up and looked around, I was in the lab huh? I sat up and put a hand on my forehead, trying to remember what happened and then it hit me like a lightning. That BITCH beated me up! HOW CAN SHE BE SO STRONG TO USE AN ATTACK LIKE THAT!? I growled and got out of the bed, as soon as I sterted to walk towards the door, I stopped and to my shockness, tha rrbz and that FREAK were with the Professor, Ken, Peach, Miyako and Momoko.

''WHAT THE FUCK!?'' I shouted

''My my, if that is a lady's language.'' the bitch said sarcastically with a smirk

''SAY THAT TO MY FACE!'' I was about to transform when I noticed that my belt isn't on my waist

''Just to tell you Butterbitch, the pipsqueak and Utonium took your belt to make sure you don't do anything stupid.'' she said

''What do you mean?'' I growled

''You sure are dense. Check the newspaper.'' she gave me a newspaper

I saw the first page and my eyes widened at the main title... **''POWERED BUTTERCUP ATTACKING KORI TAKAYASHI!''** and under this title, there was another one saying **''Our Powerpuff heroine is fighting with the wrong person! Is she becoming a villain or is she insane?''** there was also a picture of me and her attacking eachother.

''What?!'' I exclaimed

''Now who's the bad guy?'' she crossed her arns over her chest

''Explain NOW!'' I yelled

''To put it simple, I'm a famous huntress and I'm the 'heroine' to the people here.'' she rolled her eyes

''And not to forget she was the one to give our powers.'' Boomer started

''She was the one who told the Mayor about us. And she also talked to the Professor why we are back.'' Butch continued

''And if it wasn't for her, me and Momoko would have been tossed into the space because of your temper.'' Brick finished

I stared in shock at what they said. Before I could say something, Momoko cut in.

''If you want to be hated by everyone, then you're doing a great job. Stay away from me and don't you dare say that you're sorry.'' Momoko walked away from the lab

Kaito quickly ran after her and I was left with the others. Miyako looked at me, sighed and walked with Ken, Peach and the Professor. Now it was only me, Butch and Kori.

''Kori can you leave please? I want to talk to Kaoru alone.'' Butch faced her

''Be careful brother.'' with that, she left

''Now that we're alone, I will say it only one time.'' Butch started and glared at me

''If you don't want to go to hell, I advice you to not mess with me, my brothers, my sister, Miyako and Momoko. Because if you don't listen, I'll make sure to unleash the dragon in me.'' he said and left

I fell on my knees and let my emotions take over me. I felt scared because of his treat, sadness because Momoko and Miyako hate me, guilty because I made a huge mistake. I have to apologize...but how?

 **Kaito/Brick's P.O.V. (after Momoko left)**

I ran after Momoko, trying to catch up with her when I found her in the park, sitting on a bench and looking at the ground. I walked over to her and sat next to her. She looked at me with a surprised look on her face.

''Are you okay?'' I asked

''I'm fine, just thinking about what happened and about the date.'' she sighed

''It's okay Momoko, how about I buy you something you want?'' I suggested

''Sure and I want a few books.'' she giggled

''Fine by me. Let's go.'' I grabbed her hand ans we went to the bookstore

''How many books do you want?'' I asked as I looked at the horror books

''I want three books. I'll go and choose the types.'' she said and went to another section

I was left to think about what happened. Kaoru didn't seem to be herself and she had a very strange aura. Something is off and I have to find what or who is behind all of this.

''Kaito are you okay?'' Momoko asked as she came back, holding the books she wanted

''I'm fine, just thinking about the fight. Kaoru had a weird aura, yes it was green but still weird. It was like someone controlled her.'' I sighed as we went to pay for the books

''Do you think it was an enemy of yours or someone is after Kori?'' she asked

''I don't know about the second option but I do know someone who hates me and my brothers.'' I payed and we left the store

''And who might that be?'' she asked

''His name is Hikaru and he hates me because I was chosen to be the fire dragon. You see, he wanted to have my powers and now he'll do everything to get them, even if it means killing my brothers.'' I said

''It's all about magic?'' she looked shocked

''Yeah, why? You seemed fine with Kori being a huntress with gems but you look like you've seen a ghost when I told you about my powers.'' I smirked

''But how did you get those powers?'' she frowned

''I just woke up and I felt stronger and powerful. I looked at myself and I was shocked to see that I was taller. The same was with Butch and Boomer. We were in a lab and Kori's uncle was the one who gave us our powers but Kori was the one who found us and took us to the lab. That's all I remember.'' I sighed

''So Kori's uncle is the one who gave you, Butch and Boomer your powers?'' I nodded at her question

''Kaito?'' she suddenly stopped

''Yeah?'' I turned around and faced her

She was blushing cherry red and had a small smile. She came closer to me, raised on her toes and kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened and my face turned pink but then I returned her kiss by wrapping my arms around her waist. I deepened the kiss by pushing my tongue in her mouth, letting me taste her strawberry sweetness. We soon broke the kiss so we could catch our breath. I put my forehead on hers and looked into her pink eyes that shinedlike gems.

''What was that for?'' I asked softly

''I-I l-l-love y-y-y-you K-kaito.'' she stuttered

I was shocked to hear that she loved me but I quickly recovered and gave her a passionate kiss. I broke away and smiled gently.

''I love you too Momoko. And I promise to be there for you when you need me.'' I confessed, at first she was shocked but then smiled

''Thank you Kaito. I'll always stay by your side.'' and with that, we kissed again

 **Finally I'm finished! I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Please R &R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own the PPGZ, I own the story and the o.c.s. Enjoy the chapter.  
**

 **Kenji/Boomer's P.O.V.**

''Where did Kori go?'' Ikuto grumbled

''How should I know?'' I sighed

Kori left after Kaito went to find Momoko. Come to think of it, Kaito and Momoko still haven't came back. Me and Ikuto are still at the lab and Miyako is with us. Me and Miyako are sitting on the sofa while Ikuto is pacing back and forth. Suddenly, Kaoru came and she looked really upset.

''Miyako I'm sorry for everything I did.'' she said sadly

Me, Ikuto and Miyako looked at her with shock but then Miyako smiled a little and went to hug Kaoru.

''I forgive you Kaoru-san but you also have to apologize to Momoko-chan and Kaito.'' Miyako said

''I know and I'm sorry guys for the way I acted towards you.'' Kaoru looked at me and Ikuto

''Don't worry Kaoru, I guess we went a little bit far.'' Ikuto sighed

''I think you mean we went to far.'' a voice said

The four of us turned around and saw Kori with Zane. Wait...ZANE?! Me and Ikuto had our jaws touching the ground while Kaoru and Miyako looked confused. Zane is Kori's boyfriend and our best friend. He has spiked dark blue hair and navy orange eyes. He is half demon and he can control fire and ice. He is a half demon because his mother is a human while his dad is a powerful demon. Right now he's wearing a red shirt, black pants and white sneakers.

''Not to be rude but why is Zane here?'' I asked my sister

''I'm here to help with Hikaru.'' Zane answered

''Hikaru? What do you mean?'' Ikuto raised a brow

''He means that Hikaru is the one who controlled Kaoru after I gave her my warning and he wants revenge.'' Kori said seriously

''Who is Hikaru?'' Kaoru asked

''And what do you mean by controlled?'' Miyako asked next

''Hikaru in an enemy of ours and he controlled Kaoru because he wants to see Kaito, Kenji and Ikuto dead.'' Kori said

''He also has a crush on Kori and hell do everything to make her his.'' Zane's eye twitched with annoyance

''And he sometimes stalks me when I'm on a mission.'' Kori sweatdropped

''We have to tell Kaito and Momoko about this.'' I said

''You have to tell us what?'' a femenie voice asked

All of us turned to see Kaito and Momoko holding hands and a bag with three books. Wait..HOLDING HANDS?!

''So the kissing couple finally came.'' Kori smirked

''If you guys wanted to suck eachothers faces on the street, then you should have went somewhere private.'' Zane chuckled

''What do you two mean?'' I asked with wide eyes

''We mean that pinky and leader boy are finally togrther.'' Kori laughed

Kaito and Momoko blushed red like tomatos and we all laughed at them. Kaoru stopped laughing and went in front of Momoko with an apologetic face.

''Momoko I'm so sorry about my behaviour after the boys came to our school and about what I did.'' Kaoru looked down in shame

Momoko looked at Kaoru with a slight shock but then she gave Kaoru a hug. All of us exept Kaito were shocked.

''It's okay Kaoru, I forgive you and don't blame yourself since it wasn't you who started the fight.'' Momoko said as she broke the hug

''Thank you Momoko.'' Kaoru gave a smile

''Since we are all in good terms we have to find Hikaru and make sure he is sent to hell.'' Kaito had a red aura around him

''But how will we find him?'' Miyako asked

''Leave it to me and Kori. We know where he might be.'' Zane said

''We need a plan before we do anything.'' Momoko said

''She's right. So let's form our plan before finding him.'' Kaito agreed

''But we should think of a backup plan. Hikaru can be a devil at times.'' Kori said

''Let's do this!'' exclaimed Ikuto and all of us high fived

 **I'm sorry if it's short. See you next time and please R &R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own the PPGZ, I own the story and the o.c.s. Enjoy!  
**

 **Ikuto/Butch's P.O.V.**

Me and Kaoru are looking for Hikaru at the old and destroyed buildings. Kaoru was in her Buttercup form, she somehow managed to get her belt back. And now we have to follow Kori's orders.

 _Fladhback (Ikuto/Butch's P.O.V.)_

 _''We will be in groups of two and whoever finds Hikaru, call for the rest.'' Kori said_

 _''Who will be the teams?'' Boomer asked_

 _''Easy, me and Zane, Momoko and Brick, Miyako and Boomer and Kaoru and Butch.'' she smirked_

 _''And we'll make sure we have some help.'' Zane said with a grin_

 _''What do you mean?'' I asked_

 _''Did you forgot my teammates?'' Kori asked_

 _''You don't mean **them** right?'' Brick sweatdropped_

 _''Of course I mean **them** brother.'' she sighed_

 _'' **Them**?'' Momoko and Kaoru asked at the same time_

 _''Let's say Team Hunter is full of destructive and crazy people.'' she laughed_

 _''Why don't we get back with our other job?'' I asked in annoyance_

 _''Oh right.'' she rubbed her head_

 _''Now when we find him, we'll make sure he won't hurt anyone.'' she said_

 _''I want to make him suffer.'' I growled_

 _''We all do bro.'' Boomer sighed_

 _''Just find him and then we'll think of something!'' Kori glared_

 _End of flashback (Ikuto/Butch's P.O.V.)_

After that we all went to different places. Me and BC still haven't found him and my patience is running low. Suddenly my compact beeped, I picked and saw Brick on the screen.

''What is it Brick?'' I asked

''Kori and Zane found Hikaru and let me say, he looks like a zombie.'' he made a gag noise

''We're on our way.'' I said and put the compact back on the belt

''What's going on?'' Buttercup asked

''Kori and Zane found Hikaru. Let's go!'' I exclaimed and we flew off

We found Brick, Boomer, Blossom, Bubbles, Zane and Kori fighting Hikaru near the Mayor's office. Boomer was thrown our way and I caught him before he hit us.

''You okay?'' I asked

''I'm fine but he's really strong than last time.'' he panted

''Well if it isn't Strong Butch. Long time no see asshole.'' Hikaru saw me and smirked

''I'm glad I can't say the same you son of a bitch.'' I growled at him

''Is that how you greet an old friend?'' he mockingly asked

''I'LL KILL YOU!'' I shouted and flew straight at him

When I did that, we both crashed on the ground. I quickly backed away as he tried to punch me. I was about to kick him in the gut when he vanished. My eyes widened and I looked around to find him but I only heard his laugh.

''What's the matter Butch? Can't find me?'' I could feel his stupid smirk

''Why don't you fight me like a man instead of hiding?! Now I know why Kori doesn't want you!'' I exclaimed in anger

Before I could even blink, I was punched in the face hard, making me fly into a nearby shop.

''Butch!'' Kori exclaimed in worry

 **Buttercup's P.O.V.**

''Butch!'' Kori exclaimed in worry

My eyes widened as I saw Butch, who had a bloody nose. Butch stood up and charged at Hikaru but that bastard dodged with ease Butch's hits. I rised me hammer but I was stopped when Kori put her hand in front of me.

''What the hell Kori! We have to help him!'' I exclaimed

''Brick, Boomer go and help him!'' she ordered

''Don't ignore me!'' I growled

''I'm not ignoring you BC. I have an idea but you have to trust me.'' she told me

''What do you have in mind?'' I asked

Before she could answer, she fell on the ground with Brick on top of her. They groaned and got up.

''You okay?'' Kori asked

''I'm fine but Butch is beated up badly and undonscious.'' Brick panted a little

''If we don't do something, we're all gonna die.'' I flew next to them

''I just need you guys to distract him for a second.'' Kori summoned her pink sword

''We can do that.'' me and Brick flew back to the fight

 **Kori's P.O.V.**

I watched as Bubbles landed on the ground hard. Blossom threw her yo yo but Hikaru dodged and hit her with an energy ball. Boomer used his bat combined with his lightning and made a hit but Hikaru had only a few scrathes. BC used her Swing Sonic attack but he deflected it and threw it back at her, making her hit a building. Brick used his chakram disk but it didn't work. I took a deep breath rised my sword in the air. If this doesn't work, then we're all done for. Zane was blasted to a shop near him.

''Ultra Strike: Crimson Dragon!'' I swung my sword and hit him directly in the gut

''I'm not done yet!'' I exclaimed and prepared for an attack

''Special Power: Diamond Blade Slash!'' I swinged again and my attack made him fly through a few buildings

He growled and dashed towards me but I dodged him and he fell on the ground. I pointed my sword at him and the sword glowed pink

''I'll give you two choices. One: surender and we well do it easily or two: we'll do it the hard way.'' I warned him

He didn't answer so I figured it will be the hard way. He ran towards me but he wasn't that fast like before. I kicked him in the face and used my fire to blast him into a tree.

''Full Strike: Lightning Flame Blade Slash!'' I hit him again

''And for desert! Ultimate Attack: Zenmetsu!'' I used all of my strenght and again...an explosion

I fell on my knees and panted hard. Before I lost consciousness, I saw a beated up and knocked out Hikaru and then darkness blinded my vision.

 **I'm done with the chapter. Hope I did good. Please R &R. See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I don't own the PPGZ, I own the story and the o.c.s. Enjoy!  
**

 **Zane's P.O.V.**

''How is she?'' I asked

''She'll be fine but she needs a lot of rest.'' Professor Utonium said

''Thank you.'' I said and went to see Kori

I saw how Kori beated Hikaru and that gave me enough time to call Team Hunter. After she blacked out, me and our teammates took the rrbz and the ppgz back to the lab. I waled inside the room where Kori is resting and sat on a chair near the bed.

''You idiot. If you used even _that_ , you would have lost a lot of energy.'' I sighed

''You know her, she is destructive when she is challenged.'' a male voice said

I turned my head and saw Aoi and my sisters Natsuna and Natsuka. Aoi is a memeber of Team Hunter along with my sisters. He's one of the fastest memebers and gets any job done. He has messy blue hair and blue eyes and that's why his name is Aoi. Natsuka and Natsuna are twins, both of them have waist length dark green hair and yellow eyes. Natsuka is 'The Deadly Reaper' of the team and Natsuna is 'The Demon Slayer'.

''I know that but she can't just use her energy like that.'' I sighed again

''Don't worry brother she is hard to break.'' Natsuka smiled

''And no one messes with her and gets away with it.'' Natsuna giggled

''You're right. I just have to wait for her to wake up.'' I smiled

''That's my brother!'' both of my sisters exclaimed

''Can you shut up?! I'm trying to get some rest!'' a voice groaned

We turned ou heads to the bed where Kori was rubbing her head and sat up. She looked at us with a glare that said 'Once I get better, you're dead'. We shivered in fright at her glare and I laughed nervously.

''Good to see you're awake Kori.'' I said slowly, her eyes softened

''Sorry guys for that but you were so loud and I need a rest.'' she sighed

''Sorry.'' we said

''How did I get here anyway?'' she asked

''Zane watched your fight with Hikaru and when you blacked out, he took you to Utonium's lab.'' Aoi answered

''I see.'' she looked at her hands and her eyes widened

''Kori?'' I raised a brow

''WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GEMS?!'' she screamed and we winced at her yelling

We looked at her hands and our eyes widened at the sight. Her gems were cracked badly and their color wasn't bright at all. What the hell happened? Her hands trembled and I looked at her face to see that she started crying. Her tears were falling like river and we all gasped at this. She never cried like that.

''It's okay Kori. We can ask you uncle to-'' Aoi was cut off

''NO IT WON'T BE OKAY! MY UNCLE SAID THAT I HAVE TO BE CAREFUL AND NOT TO BRAKE THEM!'' she cried and I hugged her for comfort

''What do you mean?'' Natsuna asked

''My uncle said that if my gems break, he has to remove them and I won't have my powers anymore. Right now I can't even fell them.'' she sobbed

I rubbed her back as she cried on my chest. How will we tell her uncle the her gems are broken? I sighed and hugged her thightly.

' _I'm going to kill Hikaru for doing this to her!_ ' I thought with anger in my eyes. I noticed that my sisters and Aoi were gone

''Kori don't worry, you'll be okay I promise.'' I whispered in her ear softly

''B-but-'' she couldn't finish as she sobbed

''Kori you're strong. If I have to, I'll protect you.'' I kissed her head

''My uncle will hate me.'' she whimpered

''I won't hate you Kori.'' my eyes widened as the familiar voice said

''Uncle Takayashi?'' she looked at him shocked, her eyes still filled with tears

''Your friends told me what happened and I'm here to help you.'' he smiled

''But you said-'' he stopped her by saying

''I know what I said and I have to remove them but I also can give you powers.'' he explained

''You can do that?'' I asked

''Yes but I need you to leave me alone with her.'' I nodded and walked out of the room

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

Zane came out of Kori's room and sighed. I hope she'll be fine.

''How is she?'' Boomer asked but he didn't answer

''He asked a question.'' Butch glared at him

''Her gems are broken.'' Zane said quietly

''What?! But how?!'' Brick exclaimed

''My guess is because of her fight with Hikaru. She did used a lot of power after all.'' Zane sighed

''I hope she'll be okay.'' Momoko said

''She is strong so she'll be fine.'' the boy with the blue hair said

''Aoi is right Momoko-chan. Don't worry.'' Brick smiled and kissed Momoko's cheek

She blushed at his action and I smiled as Boomer took my hand and laced his fingers with mine. I learned that Aoi is the fastest member of 'Team Hunter', Natsuka is 'The Deadly Reaper', Natsuna is 'The Demon Slayer', Zane is 'Alpha Male' and Asahi is 'Shadow of Death'.

Asahi has short and messy black hair and midnight blue eyes. He is named 'Shadow of Death' because he also works at night and is like the shadows. Kori has the nickname 'The Sword Leader' because she is an expert with swords and she is the leader of the team.

The door to Kori's room opened to reveal professor Takayashi and Kori, who had bandaged hands. Zane went to her and hugged her close.

''Are you okay?'' he asked with worry in his voice

''I'm fine Zane. Thank you uncle for the potion.'' she smiled a little

''No problem my dear.'' professor Takayashi smiled and left the lab

''Potion?'' Kaoru asked

''Let's say my uncle gave me back my element and attack power but he also gave me more elements.'' Kori giggled

Zane kissed the top of her head and sighed with relief. All of us said our bye's to professor Utonium, Ken and Peach and walked towards Kori's house. When we arrived, me Momoko and Kaoru had our jaws dropped to the ground at the sight in front of us. Her house was even bigger than mine and it had a pool too! We entered her house and walked towards the living room. The living room had two larg couches that made a circle since they were distorted and between them was a small table.

''What should we do now?'' I asked as we sat down

''I don't know.'' Natsuka answered

''How about we play a game?'' Kori asked

''What kind of game?'' Asahi asked

''Truth or Dare.'' she smirked

''I'm in!'' Kaoru and Butch grinned

''We'll play too.'' Momoko and Brick said

''Us too.'' me and Boomer smiled

''Bring it on!'' Zane smirked

''If Zane is playing, then I'll play too.'' Asahi said

''We'll play as well.'' Aoi, Natsuka and Natsuna smiled

''Let's start then! Who's first?'' Kori raised a brow

''I'll go first. Natsuka truth or dare?'' Butch looked at Natsuka

''Give me your best dare!'' she smirked

''I dare you to kiss the guy you like on the lips for 30 minutes.'' he smirked back

She blushed red like Brick's eyes and sighed in annoyance. She got up from her seat and went to Asahi and kissed him fully on the lips. His eyes widened but kissed back. After 30 minutes they broke away and panted hard for air. Butch chuckled at Natsuka's blushing face as she sat back on her seat and looked at her sister.

''Truth or Dare Natsuna?'' she asked

''Truth.'' Natsuna smiled

''What is the most embarrassing thing you did?'' Natsuna blushed slightly at the question

''The day I had to wear that cat suit after I lost a bet to Kori.'' she mumbled but we still heard her

''Anyway Miyako-chan truth or dare?'' she asked me

''Truth.'' I said

''Is it true that you still like Takaaki?'' she asked

''No. He has a girlfriend.'' I sighed

''Anyway Kaoru-san truth or-'' she interupted me

''Dare Miyako. I'm not a wimp.'' I nodded

''I dare you to kiss Butch on the lips for 5 minutes.'' I smiled

''WHAT?! I'm not doing that!'' she exclaimed

''Is Kaoru-chan scared of a kiss?'' Bucht teased

''FINE! I'll do it!'' she got up and kissed Butch on the lips for 5 minutes

''DONE! Now Zane truth or dare?'' she turned to Zane

''Dare.'' he said

''Idare you to...'' she smirked, I have bad feeling about this.

 **To be continued. Please R &R and I hope you liked the chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

''I dare you to dress Kori in a bunny suit.'' I smirked as I saw Kori's pale face and Zane smirking expression

''That's easy. Good thing I keep one in her room.'' he said and picked Kori bridal style

''Put me down! I don't want to wear that THING!'' Kori whined

''Too late Strawberry. Let's dress you as a cute bunny.'' he carried her up stairs and went into her room

After a few minutes of shouting, banging and sguealing noises, they came back and I almost laugh at at Kori. She wore a red swimsuit with no straps, white bunny ears, white fluffy bunny tail, white golves and red high heels. Her face was red from embarrassment and she was looking at her feet.

''You look good sis!'' Butch laughed

I almost squeaked in fear as she punched him hard on the head, making his face hit the ground. She was shaking in anger and then glared at me like she wants to kill me. I gluped loudly and shrunk in fear.

''I will get you for this Matsubara!'' she growled and sat back on her seat, Zane smirked at me and sat down where his seat was

''Now's my turn. Aoi truth or dare?'' Zane looked at Aoi

''Truth since your dares are always perverted.'' Aoi answered

''Who do you like?'' Zane asked, making Aoi blush

''I-I l-like N-natsuna.'' he stuttered

Natsuna blushed but smiled shyly at him. Aoi smiled back and turned to Boomer.

''Truth or dare Boom?'' Boomer smiled

''Dare.'' Aoi thought for a second and said with a toothy grin

''Kiss Miyako on the cheek.'' Boomer grinned back at the blue weirdo

''Sure.'' he was sitting next to Miyako so he didn't had to move that much and kissed her on the cheek, making her face turn pink

''Okay Kori truth or dare?'' Kori was still glaring at me but still answered

''Truth since I always choose dare.'' she said in a calm voice

''Why did you crossdressed last week?'' I almost fainted at the question

''I crossdressed because Zane and I made a bet to see if I can act like a boy for a day but I lasted a week since I said I could do it for a week.'' she sighed

''Brick truth or dare?'' she asked

''Dare.'' Brick smirked

''I dare you to take Momoko to your room and do whatever toy want with her for 45 minutes.'' she said

''Fine by me.'' he stood up and grabbed Momoko. Throwing her on his shoulder, he walked up stairs. I wonder what he's gonna do to her?

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

As Brick took me to his room, my face was blushing so hard that I could explode. He walked inside his room and placed me on his bed. Befor I could speak, he hungrily kissed my lips. I slightly gasped, giving him a chnce to slip his tongue in my mouth. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He licked every corner of my mouth and his hands went under my T-shirt. I moaned as his hands rubbed my sides gently. His tongue touched mine and we fought for dominance. We broke the kiss and panted slightly but he soon attacked my neck with kisses.

''Brick.'' I moaned

I gasped as he bit my neck but sighed in pleasure when he licked the bite. I moaned again as he sucked on my sesitive spot where my shoulder and neck met. His right hand went to my hip and dragged it to my butt where he sqeezed. I squeaked and tried to remove his hand but he pinned my hands above my head with his other hand.

''I'm not going to let you do that.'' he whispered

I blushed as he continued his job. Damn you Kori! When he's done, I swear I will make you pay!

 **Kori's P.O.V.**

45 minutes passed and the reds came back, Momoko was blushing hard and she had a hickey on her neck, bruised lips and a red bite. Brick had a smirk on his face and he gave me the 'Thank you' look. They sat back on their seats and Brick looked at Asahi.

''Truth or dare dude?'' Asahi smirked

''Dare!''

''I dare you to quit being a pervert for three weeks. Starting from tomorrow.'' Brick said

''I'll try.'' Asahi sighed

''Butch truth or dare?'' he asked

''Dare me.'' Butch grinned

''I dare you to say 'I'm sexy and I know it' to the person who says 'dare'.'' Asahi smirked

''Sure thing.'' Butch smirked back and turned to Momoko

''Truth or dare pinky?'' he asked

''Dare.'' Momoko said

''I'm sexy and I know it and I dare you to sit on Brick's lap and kiss him on the lips when someone says 'and' or 'the'.'' he smirked

Momoko blushed really hard but she got up and sat on Brick's lap. Brick grinned like an idiot and wrapped his arms around her waist.

''Guys I'm getting tired. We should do something else.'' I said

''Like what?'' Zane asked

''First I want to change out of this thing and I don't know what.'' I sighed

''How about we watch a movie?'' Natsuna asked

We looked at her and agreed. While they chose the movie, I went to get changed. I walked in my room and took a white T-shirt with orange sleeves and orange shorts. I removed the ears and the suit and put my white bra and T-shirt. I was about to put my shorts when Zane came without knocking...again.

''Didn't I tell you to knock before you come in?'' I blushed but I kept my cool

''I know that but that isn't fun at all.'' he grinned and sat on my bed

''Do you think this is fun?'' I retorted as I showes him my bandaged hands

He hid his eyes behind his bangs when he saw my hands and put my shorts. I sighed and sat next to him.

''I'm sorry I said that. I'm just stressed a bit.'' I said

''It's okay Kori.'' he looked at me and smiled gently

I smiled back and we both leaned in and kissed. The kiss was gentle and full of love that I didn't want it to end. After a few minutes we broke away blushed.

''Remind me to do that before I go home.'' he chuckled

''Gladly.'' I giggled

''Let's go now or the others will think we're doing something perverted.'' I nodded and we walked out of my room

''What took you guys so long?'' Matsubara asked

''None of your business.'' I growled at her

''Calm down Kori. How about we watch the movie we picked?'' Momoko suggested

''Fine.'' I sighed and sat down on the couch with Zane next to me

 **Chapter done. I'll stop here and continue on the next one. Please R &R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

Since the movie started, Brick was nuzzling his face in my neck with his arms around my waist while I was sitting on his lap. Miyako and Natsuna fell asleep during the movie, Boomer and Aoi held them closer but their faces were still on the creen, Butch and Asahi had Kaoru and Natsuka on their laps too, Kaoru was growling and Natsuka had an emotionless look on her face and Zane and Kori were cuddling as they slept. I heard a sound coming from the front door af the house and a few footsteps walking inside. As the door was closed with a 'slam' Kori opened her eyes and fell on the ground.

''What in the world!?'' she squeaked in shock causing Zane, Miyako and Natsuna to wake up, Butch, Boomer Brick sweatdropped at Kori

''Looks like they came back.'' Boomer sighed

''Who came back?'' I asked

''Nee-chan!'' a girl's voice exclaimed

''Imōto we're back!'' a masculine voice called

''Kori!'' two female voices said at the same time

''Are you here Kori?'' another male voice asked

''We're here dad!'' Butch grinned

When Butch said that two adults, one boy and two girls came. The girl who looked our age had waist length dark pink hair and crystal blue eyes like Kori, the girl who looked like 17 year old had shoulder length red hair and red eyes, the boy who also looked 17 had red spiky hair and blue eyes like Kori.

''Hey Kora, Kira-nee and Akira-nii.'' Kori said

''Hey mom, dad.'' the boys greeted

Kori's mom looked like her and the girl named Kora while her dad looked Like the boy named Akira. Mrs. Takayashi looked at Kori and sighed.

''How many times do I have to tell you that your eyes must be red and not blue?'' my eyes widened at the question

''WHAT!?'' me, Miyako and Kaoru shouted

All exept us three laughed and Kori closed her eyes. When she opened them they were red like Brick's eyes.

''Many times mom, many times.'' Kori laughed

''Your eyes are red?'' Kaoru asked

''Yeah but I change them when I want.'' Kori shrugged

''Nee-chan who are they?'' Kora asked, pointing at me and the girls

''I'm Momoko.'' I said

''I'm Miyako.'' Miyako smiled

''And I'm Kaoru.'' Kaori grinned

''Nice to meet you girls.'' Mr. and Mrs. Takayashi smiled

''Yo.'' Akira smirked at me

''Sup.'' Kira smirked

''You better stay away from my girl Akira. I'm not scared to punch the day lights out of you.'' Brick growled

''Your girl?'' Kira asked

''Yes so he should stay away from her or I'll burn him into ashes.'' he tightened his grip on me but it didn't hurt

''Don'r worry bro, I'll stay away.'' Akira gluped as he looked at Kori since she glared at him

''Do you want some help?'' stood from the ground and her hands were showed

''What happened to your hands!?'' Mrs. Takayashi gasped and rushed to her

''I'll explain later but let's say I kicked Hikaru's ass.'' Kori smiled

''Hikaru? What happened with him?'' Kora rised a brow

''I said I'll explain later.'' Kori sighed

''Brick, Butch and Boomer please help me with the bags?'' Kira asked

''Sure.'' Brick set me on the couch and took some bags from her hands

Butch and Boomer followed them to the kitchen while Mr. and Mrs. Takayashi stayed with us. Mrs. Takayashi was talking to me, Kori, Kora, Natsuka and Natsuna while Nr. Takayashi was talking to Zane, Asahi and Aoi. Akira went upstairs to take a nap and Brick, Butch, Boomer and Kira came back.

''What took you so long anyway?'' Brick asked as he sat next to me

''We had some 'problem' that had to be fixed.'' Mr. Takayashi laughed

''The way you laugh I assume it was Akira-nii. Did he got in a fight again?'' Kori sighed

''Yes but no need to worry.'' he said

''Right.'' Brick mumbled

''I think I should go home.'' I said

''Eh!? Why?'' Brick's eyes widened

''It's pretty late and I want to make sure my apartment is-'' I was cut off by Kora

''Apartment?'' she asked

''Yeah she lives alone.'' Kori told her

''And you didn't tell us!?'' Brick exclaimed

''Why would I? You should know that I respect someones privacy.'' Kori explained

''Why do you live alone?'' I was taken by surprise by Mrs. Takayashi's question

I looked down at my hands and clenched them. I breathed slowly to control my voice and I looked at everyone. I saw the confused looks on Miyako and Kaoru's faces. Before I could utter a word Kaoru started speaking.

''You live alone?'' her voice was low like she was scared

''My mom died, my dad hates me and took my little sister away.'' I said

After I said that I felt a weird aura next to me. I turned to see that Brick was looking at the ground, with his fists clenched and I could see that he was gritting his teeth.

''Brick?'' I put a hand on his shoulder

''We should leave.'' Kori said and left the room with the rest following her

Brick took my hand and pulled me on his lap, he wrapped my legs around his waist, his face was buried in the crook of my neck and his arms found their way around my waist.

''Brick?'' I tried to get his attention

His grip on my waist tightened and he started planting kissies on my neck. I put my hands on his shoulders for suport.

''Why?'' he asked between kisses

''W-why w-what?'' I stuttered

''Why didn't you tell me about your family?'' he stopped kissing my neck and looked into my eyes

I was shocked to see his eyes full of seriousness. I looked to my side and sighed. I felt his hand on my chin and made me look back at him.

''I was scared.'' I said and my eyes filled with tears

With that I began crying and I buried my face in his chest. He rubbed my head and whispered comforting words in my ear. I cried until I fell asleep in his warm embrace.

 **Chapter done. Hope you liked it and please R &R.**


End file.
